Daydream Believer
by HalfASlug
Summary: Ginny goes against her brothers' wishes and uses a Patented Daydream Charm.


_A/N: Hello! This was a prompt on tumblr from conjure-at-your-own-risk:_

"Prompts? Um, Harry/Ginny and an incident with a Patented Daydream Charm, please."

 _Disclaimer: Definitely not written by JKR_

* * *

Fred and George were going to kill her if they ever found out.

Well, Ginny thought, try to.

Pissing her brothers off was probably the main motivation she had for buying one of their Patented Dream Charms - under a false name, of course - in the first place. These days they were much less likely to ostracise her for being young, a girl or whatever other crap they could come up with, but it was still a thrill to undermine them with every other step.

Now she actually had the Charm, the last thing she was thinking about were her brothers.

With History of Magic up next on her timetable and no homework she needed to do over lunch, Ginny had stowed the garish box in her bag with her books. An hour spent with some unknown dashing hero, no matter how cheesy the premise of the daydream, was a nicer prospect than anything Professor Binns could do.

According to the instructions on the box, it would be her subconscious that would choose the setting, plot and the love interest. As Ginny sat down behind a curly-haired Hufflepuff at the back of the room, she wondered what she'd end up with. With all this focus on OWLs at the minute she wouldn't have been surprised if she ended up in the library with a flirty McGonagall…

Wiping that scarring thought from her mind, Ginny slyly retrieved the Charm and double-checked the instructions. It was as Binns started his lecture on goblin rebellions (or giant revolts or toast - Ginny honestly didn't know or care) that her mind drifted towards the possibility that the dream could feature that Ravenclaw seventh year with the dimples or maybe the boy who sat next to her in Transfiguration sometimes or-

Dean. Her boyfriend. It should probably be Dean, shouldn't it?

Trying not to focus on how disappointed she'd be if it did actually end up being Dean in the dream, she read the incantation and felt herself fall into a large cloud as an overwhelming sense of warmth overtook her…

She could smell grass. The sun was on her face and everything smelt of grass. Maybe she should open her eyes? Ginny grumbled. Waking up was difficult at the best of times, but when she was this comfortable it was downright intolerable.

When she heard footsteps approaching, Ginny remembered what was happening and her eyes snapped open. Even though the sun was blazing above her in the cloudless blue sky, her eyes didn't hurt. She didn't even have to squint.

Standing up, she realised she was in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and wearing her scarlet robes.

"If this ends up being a training session, I'm demanding a refund," Ginny muttered, looking around for the person she had heard approaching. Then again, maybe if it was a training session with Oliver Wood-

"Hello, Ginny."

She twisted around, noticing her hair flipped over her shoulder and remained perfect as she did so, and felt her jaw drop.

Standing before her, in his own Quidditch robes that were open at the front to reveal a muscular chest, hair artfully tousled and a smile so blinding she wished she had sunglasses, was Harry Potter.

"No. No, no, no," Ginny groaned as her stupid, traitorous heart sped up. "I'm over you."

"And soon," Harry said smoothly, stepping towards her and cupping her cheek, "I'll be over you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Harry grinned. "No, but soon I'll be-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Ginny closed her eyes, taking comfort in the knowledge the real Harry would never be so ridiculous. Not intentionally at least. She'd deal with how this was all happening on Quidditch pitch and what that said about her psyche later. When she looked at him again, he was still smiling at her as though this was all perfectly normal.

"We've got a big game coming up, Ginny," Harry told her. "We need to train long and hard."

Ginny couldn't remember a time when her mouth had been so dry.

"Oh sod it, it's only a dream."

And before Harry could say anything else suggestive, Ginny threw herself at him with such abandon that if it had happened in reality they would've both ended up on the floor.

An hour later, that could have been two days for all she knew, Ginny was numbly walking towards the Great Hall. What she had just experienced, she doubted she would ever share with anyone, but would probably recommend to everyone she met.

She'd had no idea she could do that on a stable, horizontal surface, let alone a broomstick mid-flight.

Still trying to work out if anything she had just experienced was actually possible, she noticed that Harry was at the other end of the corridor and walking towards her. It took her longer than it should have done to realise that she was no longer in the dream and anything she did or said now would have repercussions.

She ducked her head and hoped he wouldn't spot her.

"Ginny? Hey, Ginny!"

Stupid hair…

"Harry! Hi!" she said trying to sound casual and ending up sounding so enthusiastic she might has well have been a children's party entertainer.

"I've been looking for you. It's about Quidditch training tonight - something's come up and-"

He went on to explain something about something, but Ginny was much more interested in how he differed from the dream hunk she'd spent the previous hour with. For one thing, there was nothing artful about how his hair was all over the place. For another he smelt more like potion's ingredients than sandalwood and testosterone. That, mixed with how he stumbled over his words and had a couple of spots on his chin, completely ruined the illusion that this was the same person from the dream.

It also, against all reason and logic, made him much more attractive. Ginny sighed internally. One perfect half an hour had destroyed years of suppressing feelings and all out lying to herself. At least this version had his robes done up properly.

Well, almost. The top button was undone, revealing that patch of skin that she had-

"You all right?"

"Yup," nodded Ginny.

"You sort of… red."

"It's fine. Listen - I've got to go and - so I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

Harry frowned adorably. No, not adorably at all. Harry just frowned. Frowningly. "Training's been cancelled. I just told you. It's tomorrow instead. You sure you're okay?"

"I was just testing you," Ginny replied, hoping her smile wasn't too forced.

"Just make sure you're okay for tomorrow. I won't be letting any of you leave until you're moaning, sweaty messes."

It should have been impossible, but Ginny felt her face heat up even more. "Let's hope you can keep up with us then."

"Less of that cheek, Weasley, or I'll be extra tough on you."

"Love to see you try," she laughed. As she turned to walk away she winked at him and hoped that she'd have full control of her mental functions by then because right now she was dangerously close to dribbling over his shoes or crying.

She'd very nearly regained her composure when she heard him call out to her.

"Oh, I will have you out there long into the night!"

Deciding nothing she could respond with would be family friendly or coherent, Ginny sped up and pretended she never heard him. At least if acting normal tomorrow was impossible she had Plan B - purposely crashing into the nearest solid object.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
